When Darkness Falls Over Me
by VampKristal343
Summary: Nomi Ronaldi is the only child of a world renown piano player Gregori Ronaldi. When her father is murdered she tries to find his killer. When she finds him she tries to kill him to get her revenge. Little does she know the man responsible is a vampire.
1. Summary

**When Darkness Fall Over Me**

Summary:Nomi Ronaldi is the only child of the world renown piano player Gregori Ronaldi. One tragic day the one man in her world is killed in cold blood. There is no one is this world left for her. But when she starts making inquiring after her fathers death. When she finds out who killed her father she is after her revenge. But little does she know the man who killed her father is a vampire named Dimitri Kovic and in his world he is a deadly killer and he doesn't believe in the idea of mercy. So when a girl following him around everywhere she starts finding out about a world in her own world. But she also finds the weakness in this man defenses, and when she starts falling for him, how will he feel about it. Will he feel the same? And will he finally learn to if someone even if she is mortal.

**Author's Note: **_**Hey everybody **_**this VampKristal343 I wanted to let you know this is my first story. And I hope you guys like the summary and the rest of my story. If I get a few reviews for this summary I will start typing right away so you don't have to wait longer than you need to. The reason I'm doing this is to see how many people are interested in reading about this story. So please review and let me know if you want to read this story. Thanks you for reading so far VampKristal343.**


	2. Nomi Ronaldi

**Chapter 1: Nomi Ronaldi**

*****Hey everybody even though I haven't been getting any reviews I decided to put up the very first chapter YAY! So please give me a review and tell me what you think ok thanks.*****

**Chapter 1: Nomi Ronaldi  
**

"Nomi!"

"What?"

Gosh my father is really annoying today what does hell does he want now. I better go find out or he will never stop calling my name. It is impossible to get any peace and quiet anymore.

"Nomi, what took you so long I want you to play for the concert along side me."

"Dad I'm not playing in your stupid concert. It is stupid and dull all you play are classical music!"

God I love dad but he needs to get to the modern age. No one likes classical music anymore. I mean it's ok but I hate listening to it all the time. It is bad enough my father is a world renown piano player Gregori Ronaldi.

"Dad I love you and all but I'm not going to play or sing or dance or anything at that concert I've been to enough of them already I just want to be normal and act like I have a normal person. Not the girl whos dad is a famous world renown pianist ok!"

Man! I'm really telling my dad this. God I feel like I'm going to get in trouble or something. Jeez I think I need to take a walk or something. But I could finish my thoughts my dad said," That's ok I understand. I just thought you might like to play with me or something I just want to spend time with you thats all."

WOW. My dad knows how to get me to do anything he wants but not this time.

"Come on you can keep putting on that line to get me to play in the concert with you." Just then my dad gave me a look that turned inside my stomache.

and all I can say to that is..."Fine fine fine I play with you at the concert jeez."

"Thank you sweetheart I can't wait for the concert to come. Then it will be you and me playing together."

Aaaagggghhhh! Really, my dad knows how to push my buttons to get me to do things. I just want to be normal. Well I guess that will never happens in a million years now.

"Ok dad I'm going for a walk, if that is ok with you?"

"Sure sweetheart just don't stay out to long."

"Dad I'm 18 I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well your my kid and you live in my house so don't stay out to late ok!"

"Aaaagggghhhh! OK FINE!" And I slammed the door on my way out.


	3. Midnight

*** Hey everybody I'm sorry for not updating sooner it's just it's now my senior year and I'm trying to pass everything to graduate soon please bared with me and I'll update as often as I can*****

P.S. Please R&R!

Chapter 2: Midnight

" Jeez! I can take care of myself so why do I even need a curfew?"

As I walk down the block I see all the fimiliar sights I see everyday. The dog from our neighbors barking like crazy. The old man who live in the two story convenient store. The little children hanging on to their mother's skirts. I remember when I used to do that with my mom. I miss her. Her laughter and smiles, her cheerful voice, her ability to calm father down when he is upset and stressed out, all of these things and more I miss about her.

But still come on does dad always have to be this pigheaded I mean come on I'm 18. I'm suspose to be responsible and grown up at least shouldn't I be that way after turning 18, after all today is my birthday! But I don't feel older or more mature than yesterday so I guess I'll be growning into it as more time goes by.

I continue to walk down the street and I hug myself. The wind is blowing far to hard for my liking but I'm not ready to return to my house yet, after all I just started walking.

I take a turn down a few streets looking around to see if I'm being followed. Nope not a single soul is out right now. As I keep walking down the side street I hear music. It's a party that hsppening down the block at a club called, Midnight! I think I'm going to take a look inside the place, after all I'm 18 now.

The club is like none of the night clubs I use to sneak into. It's flashing lights and music of the night clubs you would see in the movies. They had dancers that slide up and down on poles and shake their bodies in some of the costumers faces. They had some private rooms above the stairs to the far right. The whole club is like it is shrowded in darkness. I think this place belongs in the movies. I walk back to the back of the club all the way to the bar. I ordered a coke and sat on the stole and watch the people around the club. People were flirting and laughing and some just going at with each other without any shame what so ever. I look away embarrassed by the display. When I turn to the stage were the performers were dancing and singing. I realized that is what I wanted to do with my life to perform for others singing and dancing all night long. Then as I looked around once more I notice a balcony above were the private rooms are there is an open space which I think is ridiculously creepy as if people are looking at the other people below.

I turn my gaze back to my coke. When I heard the DJ he is annoncing that they will choose a person from the crowd to come up and sing. I think that is a good idea get people more involved with the music. When they were pointing the spotlight around the crowd everyone is looking around to see were the spotlight will land. Then a blinding light stop in front of me. It couldn't be that I am the one who was choosen. now I think this picking a person out of the crowd thing is not a good idea after all. Some of the people in the crowd pulled me up to the stage. I am scared beyond my wildest dreams. I know I want to be a performer and everything but this is a bit much for me. Well happy birthday to me!

I got up on stage and stared out into the crowd people were cheering and clapping. I grabbed the mic from the DJ.

" Well I guess it's a good thing it's my birthday tonight!"

Well that got a response of cheering and clapping out of the crowd. Wow I feel terrified as hell.

" Come on sing for us miss?" The DJ asked me.

" My name is Nomi. Nomi Ronaldi!"

Wow I feel breatheless. I wish there were less people here though!

" Well alright Nomi...Nomi Ronaldi aren't you Gregori Ronaldi's daughter?"

"Yeah I am" I can't believe that he knows who my dad is. Aaaaggahhh! Why?

" Wow everybody we have the world's most reknown violinist Gregori Ronaldi's daughter Nomi Ronaldi here on stage and it's her birthday let's give it up to Nomi."

A great applause is what I am greeted with.

" Well I guess I'll sing a song from Destiny's Child; Jumpin' Jumpin'"

The music started and I start to sing and dance to the lyrics:

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_'Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

I start to swing my hips and jump around the stage.

_Boy say he got a girl_

_Yeah it's true you got a man_

_But the party ain't gon' stop_

_So let's make it hot, hot_

I turn around and drop down to the floor than back up.

_Last weekend you stayed at home alone and lonely_

_Couldn't find your man, he was chillin' with his homies_

_This weekend you're going out_

_If he try to stop you, you're goin' off_

_You got your hair done and your nails done too_

_new outfit and your Fendi shoes_

_And when you're through partying' at the hottest spot_

_Tonight you're gonna find the fellas_

_Rollin' in the Lexus, trucks and Hummers_

I put my hands on my hips and shake them like there is no tomorrow and turn around some more on the stage and having a blast doing it!

_Boy say he got a girl_

_Yeah it's true you got a man_

_But the party ain't gon' stop_

_So let's make it hot, hot_

I go to the crowd and I jump off stage and start dancing and singing in the crowd. The crowd just danced along with me and I start dancing with some of the guys on the floor. The first guy has blonde hair and brown eyes has a medium build and is smooth and graceful.

_All you Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_'Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Boy say he got a girl_

_Yeah it's true you got a man_

_But the party ain't gon' stop_

_So let's make it hot, hot_

When I switch partners I am dancing with a man who is beyond gorgeous. He is tall and handsome with a strong build and the more chiseled features. He has a broad chest and he is only wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt super sexy. A pair of black pants that I swear was made around him and OH MY GOD! He can dance. I thought the blonde haired guy was smooth and graceful this guy beats him by a mile and a half. I look at his face he has black jet hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen and I just love dancing with him as we through in some salsa moves along with this song just for fun.

_Call your boys cause tonight you're not gonna stay at home_

_and she tell your girl she ain't comin' tonight_

_you're goin' solo_

_Cut her off cause she talk some noise_

_You know you got the right to get your party on_

_So get your haircut and your car washed too_

_Lookin' like a star in your Armani suit_

_You need to look your best cause you're turnin' heads tonight_

_You're gonna find a sexy chica that's gonna dance all night_

_If you wanna_

_Boy say he got a girl_

_Yeah it's true you got a man_

_But the party ain't gon' stop_

_So let's make it hot, hot_

_All you Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Sexy women do that dance_

_Fly ladies work your man_

_Balling fellas time to clown_

_We can get down now_

_Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce_

_truck it, truck it_

_Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake_

_work it, work it_

_Twist baby, twist tw-twist it_

_You better dip that thing_

I drop down on my gorgeous male parnter and slowly get back up. I went up on him and swing my leg on him and shake and I'm loving it and I think that he is liking it too!

_one more time pappies mommies_

_Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce_

_truck it, truck it_

_Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake_

_work it, work it_

_Twist baby, twist tw-twist it_

_You better dip that thing_

_(dip that thing)_

_Bouncing up and down for me_

_Sexy women do that dance_

_Fly ladies work your man_

_Balling fellas time to clown_

_We can get down now_

_All you Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

I think that this is one of the best moments of my birthday. To dance with this erotic stranger.

_All you Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_I ain't thinkin' about my man tonight_

_Uh huh, I ain't worried bout my girl aight_

He takes me and spins me around his arms and moves me side to side with him and the crowd goes wild.

_All you Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

I sing my heart out for this song with this man as my parnter. I do hope this won't be the last time we dance together.

_Thou shall say my name_

The crowd jumps applauses and screams and I have to admit I had a amazing time on stage and off the stage the man I was dancing with a was one birthday gift I didn't even think that was going to happen I got to dance with a man who the most smoothest and graceful dancer I have ever got to dance with and I loved each and ever second of it!

And then he starts speaking to me;

"Thank you for the dance, Nomi."

His voice is silky smooth and he stares at me with a sort of lust not just in his stare but in his voice as well.

"Thank you for dancing with me, well I guess I'll see you around hopefully!" I said breathelessly and I start walking back to the bar taking one last look back because chances are I will never see this erotic man again.


End file.
